How i survived 5 nights
by Goldenstreak1
Summary: Kenny, a teenager fresh out of college, must survive 5 nights at freddy's to get the paycheck and pay out his apartment. Told in the 3rd person omniscient. rated T for future swearing.
1. Chapter 1: The Application

It was a weird day for Kenny Smith, He was going to apply for a job at Freddy Fazbears Pizzaria, and by the look of things, he was ready, When he walked into the door, he was greeted by Mike Schmidt, a tall 6'9", Dwarfing Kenny's 6'3". Mike also had deep blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair.

"Are you applying for the nightshift?" He asked in a deep, but slightly lighthearted manner.

"That would be me, Kenny Smith." Kenny replied.

"Quick Question: do you know how to push buttons, and click to different cameras on a tablet?" Mike Asked.

"Im almost insulted that you would ask! Of course I do." Kenny ,slightly annoyed, replied.

"Dont take it personally, its just the last idiot who worked here didn't know how to do either of those things, lets just say he got fired **for life."** Mike Stated

"Sounds like idiot was an accurate description of him then." Kenny stated.

"Yeah, real bozo, anyways, your hired." Mike calmly walked out of the office.

"What, Shouldn't you check my background first? Kenny asked.

"with the shortage on staff, we need all the help we can get, come on, ill give you the tour."

After being quickly showed around, he was brought to his office, a small cramped room that looked more like a storage closet, but with two big steel doors that looked like they belonged in a military base.

"Whats the need for the big doors?" Kenny asked.

"you'll find out tonight probably, but whatever." Mike replied.

"can you sign this contract for the boss, the long and short of it is basicly you cannot quit or leave work early unless you are seriously injured and must remain in the hospital." Mike Asked

"Sure I can, but why do I need to? Kenny replied

"Somthing about a few people quitting after someone breaks into the pizzaria." Mike said

"Ah, sure then" Kenny thought to himslef as he signed the contract.

"I will see you tonight! Mike Stated, and headed back for his office, Oh! One more thing, all employees while they work here get free pizza!" Mike exclaimed.

"Well thats good then." Kenny thought to himself while he headed out the door.

-TIME SKIP-

When Kenny got to Freddy's pizzaria at 11:52 PM, he entered the pizzaria with mike unlocking the door for him and locking the door once Kenny was inside. When Kenny got into his office, he checked all the cameras briefly, nothing was amiss, so he closed the tablet and picked up the phone that just began to ring.

"Commence Night 1 phone call from five nights at Freddy's 1."


	2. Chapter 2: The 1st night

Author's Note: Very sorry for the late update, a few family emergency's happened and I didn't have time to write: I will attempt to write another chapter tomorrow, and we will see how long this story goes on, I plan for an fnaf 1 arc, but hope to also include an fnaf 2 arc by summers end. Anyways, on with the fanfiction.

WHAT! Kenny almost shouted from his office after hearing the night 1 phone call from fnaf 1.

This is bad, kenny repeated to himself, they move and want to kill me, this is bad.

Kenny checked the cameras one more time, and almost jumped out of his seat when he found out that a certain purple rabbit was missing from the show stage, after checking other cameras, he found an eyeless bonnie looking into the backstage camera.

 **HOLY FUCK!** Kenny shouted and almost dropped his security tablet, the then realised some advice he got from phone guy, they can only enter your office from the doors, he at about 5:35 AM checked the left lights, only to realize the left light didn't work, he panicked, he already saw bonnie 2 times in the doorway, and thought that this was a sign he entered his office, as phone guy mentioned that bonnie and chica can disable lights, (The phone guy in this AU gives more info. On what the animatronics do.) he then wondered why he didn't die, and decided maybe bonnie would wait until he put up the camera to attack. At 5:59 AM, he ran out of power, but it turned 6:00 AM before freddy appeared in the doorway. When Mike Schmidt came back at 6:05 AM to greet kenny and congratulate him on his first night, he saw kenny storming out of the building. Well, at least he has to come back tomorrow night by company contract. Mike Thought to himself. And walked through the door to management office.

Very sorry for the short chapter, i also plan to just skip to the 5th night next chapter, because if i didn't, this story would get really boring, really fast.


End file.
